Combat Training
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Michael tries to teach Alex how to fight against high-ranking angels...with an unexpected turn for both of them.
_**irst things first.
I DON'T OWN THE SHOW DOMINION! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _My very first Dominion Fic and I hope it came out okay :3._  
 _It was a lot of fun writing this and I just hope it makes at least a bit sense, since I haven't watched everything of the show yet  
(just finished the first four Episodes of Season 2)_

 _Michael and Alex sure are my most favorite characters of this awesome show :3._

 _And I am sorry, but I think this story is a bit OOC at some parts._

 _Spoilers for Season 1 and 2 ._

 _And I am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
 _I translated this story from german into english._

 _I Hope you like it and I would also appreciate feedback very much! :)  
_

* * *

 **Combat Training**

The attack hit him out of nowhere.

He heard the sound of beating wings and only seconds later, a wave of pain exploded in his body, when something came out of nowhere and crashed into his body.

A pained groan came over his lips, when his body fell to the ground.

Dirt and leaves swirled in the air and he coughed, when a grain of sand came in his airway and he rubbed the sand out of his eyes as this still swirled in the air.

A strong gust caught Alex and he had to protect his face with his arms to not get more sand and dirt in his eyes and lungs.

"You have to be more vigilant, Alex."

When the young man took his hands from his face and raised his head slightly, he saw the angel who floated down to him and landed in front of him with outstretched, night-black wings.

His features were hard, his gaze stern and Alex shuddered slightly, but bravely he held the eye contact to him.

Even when he knew, that he was on the side of humanity, he still feared this angel from time to time.

No wonder, because he was one of the most powerful of them all: the Archangel Michael.

Alex knew how cruel he could be, knew the brutality with which he was going against his enemies and he would never dare to mess with Michael.

He had been the leader of the heavenly hosts and Alex had heard stories about him, that were not surpassed in cruelty.

Stories of Michael, as he had put entire cities to rubble and there had been times, where he had wished that this angel would disappear forever.

Since they had both left Vega, their lives had changed.

Michael had become more cautious when it came to humans and Alex fared no better and sometimes he kept his distance to Michael, because the cruel stories that Gabriel had told him during his imprisonment, wouldn't disappear from his head.

But Michael had never raised his hand against him in those times.

He taught him the art of combat day by day, because Ales still had problems with fighting against angels and all of these other creatures out there.

Perhaps he thought to be an excellent soldier, who even had been allowed to serve in the Archangel Choir, but out here he was the little boy again, which Michael had raised so many years ago.

Out here he was defenseless and he had to know how to fight against a high-ranking angel.

Otherwise, he would die...

And that should never happen!

And so Michael trained him in every spare second, fought against him, but Alex made slow progress.

"You're repeating the same mistake over and over again Alex!" he chided him and his look became even more stern.

"Keep the shadows in the eye your enemies throw when they attack you from the air. If you look at the sun, you're easy prey, because you can't see anything."

Alex stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes, before he looked at the Archangel with a cold look in his eyes.

"I've looked at the ground."

"You did not, because otherwise I wouldn't have caught you."

The young man narrowed his eyes and went back into combat position.

"Then let us try this again Michael and this time you will not throw me into the dirt!"

A small, almost imperceptible smile appeared on the face of the Archangel, which Alex didn't notice.

Michael was so proud of the boy.

After all that had happened in the last few weeks, he had not thought that they would stand together now, because he had betrayed Alex, when he had fled from Vega and wanted to join his brother Gabriel. The anger at the treacherous people in Vega was just too big and he had seen only red. But before it was too late, he had come back to his senses and he had turned his back on his brother and he had returned to Alex, who had already learned a lot about this cruel world in which they all lived in.

He had thought the dogs of heaven were bad, but this world had him showed him something different and Alex once had almost died, if Michael hadn't come to his rescue and it was precisely this reason why the Archangel trained the human day in and day out, so this would never happen ever again.

His life was too precious for this world...

Even Michael went back into his battle position, but this time he didn't get up in the air.

He remained on the ground and Alex raised one of his eyebrows, when the angel spread his wings out to their full span.

"What are you doing?" he asked and an uneasy feeling spread in his stomach, when he already had a slight idea what Michael had in mind for him.

"Today you will learn how you kill a high-ranking angel."

"That's impossible Michael and you know that. Even firearms can't do anything against them, if they defend themselves with their wings."

"It is possible and I'll show you how it goes. Attack me!"

The boy hesitated for a short moment, but then he thought better of it and with a battle cry he ran. Shortly before he was able to throw himself onto the angel, Michael turned once on its own axis. Alex had instinctively fallen to the ground at the same time and skidded across the forest floor in order to not be attacked by Michael's wings that swept over his head only seconds later and cut the nearest tree into small pieces. When Alex wanted to attack Michael with his knife, the angel pushed himself off the ground, grabbed the human at the same time and let him fall to the ground from height of three meters.

"And you are dead again Alex!"

Slowly, the young soldier sat up again, rubbing his aching head, until he glared at the angel.

"I thought you wanted to show me how to kill a high-ranking angel!"

"And I did, but you have closed your eyes in front of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have concentrated too much on my wings. You were so close Alex. I have given you the chance to stab me with your knife and to kill me, would you have only concentrated on my body and not on my wings."

If he thought about it, then Michael was right.

He could have killed him at any time, since he had come close enough to the angel.

"I'll remember that for next time..." he muttered as he got back up.

Michael was about to answer him, when he paused and listened into the woods.

As the sound of beating wings sounded in his ears, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled Alex closer to him.

"Hey! What are you doing Michael?!" the boy protested and he was about to free himself from the grip of the Archangel, but Michael pushed him behind his body.

"Quiet Alex and stay behind me!"

And then Alex heard it too: The beating of mighty wings and he could feel how goosebumps spread over his body and he instinctively grabbed the knife harder until his knuckles turned white and he made himself ready for battle.

"Stay behind me Alex, you're not ready for this!"

The boy wanted to protest again, but he didn't even get a chance to do so, because in that moment the angel broke through the treetops.

And then everything happened very quickly:

Michael pushed himself off the ground and was about to attack the supposedly hostile angel, but said angel screamed in surprise and could just barely escape to the neighboring tree, when the Archangel tried to attack her.

"Michael! Are you crazy?! It's just me!"

And Alex couldn't help but grin, when he saw the confused look on Michael's face.

The other angel growled darkly and when Michael's cheeks blushed slightly with embarrassment over his carelessness, Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man Noma that was awesome!" he said, laughing loudly.

The female angel grinned and she made herself comfortable on the tree on which she was sitting and she glanced over to Michael, who muttered something in the language of angels to himself and then he floated back down to the ground.

"You should make yourself noticeable Noma! I could have killed you!" he growled.

"You didn't, however," came the calm reply and Noma crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back against the tree, as she hid her wings again.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she looked at Alex and all the sand and the dirt hanging from his clothes and here and there she could see small scratches on his arms and his face.

"I teach him how he fights against angels," Michael replied in his usual monotone voice and the other angel couldn't help rolling her eyes at this.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Michael."

"Strict means discipline and discipline meant survival."

Oh man, that was so typical Michael...

Noma's eyes suddenly began to sparkle and she grinned broadly.

"Did he ever catch you?" she asked.

"No. He let his guard down all the time and each of his attacks are predictable."

"Oh really? Are you sure that every attack of his is predictable?"

Michael cocked his head slightly and he looked at Noma questioningly, but she just grinned even wider at him and before the Archangel could say anything, something crashed against his back and only seconds later he lay belly first on the ground, with a mouthful of sand.

He swore and tried to spit out the sand again and at the same time amused laughter reached his ears.

Noma looked as if she would fall from her tree any moment, when she looked at this funny scene and Alex didn't seem to feel better about this.

The soldier sat on Michael's back with a victorious grin on his lips and he pressed the Archangel onto the ground with his entire body weight and no matter how much Michael flapped his wings, he couldn't free himself.

"Who is the one, who gets distracted too easily now, huh Michael?"

The Archangel could then just snarl, but despite everything, he smiled, but Noma and Alex couldn't see that, because he had turned his face to the ground again and tried to hide his small smile from them.

Perhaps Noma was right and he shouldn't be so strict with the boy.

Now and then he should probably give him a break and a bit of fun as well.

Just like today…

Even if said fun would be at his expense.

But Alex had proved him today how strong he was and that he learned quickly.

And that was the most important thing for him.

Alex had to stay alive at all cost, because he was the chosen one who would save mankind from destruction.

But today none of them wanted to think about all of this and it was not long until even Michael was infected by the joy of his two friends and he laughed along with them.

Yes, he could get used to days like this...

 **The End**


End file.
